1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bandages, and in particular it relates to bandages for protecting skin surrounding an umbilical cord stump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to birth, an infant receives oxygen and nutrients via an umbilical cord. After birth, the umbilical cord is no longer necessary and it is clamped and cut by a doctor or nurse. The remaining portion of the umbilical cord, the umbilical cord stump, typically falls away within two weeks. However, until that time, the umbilical cord stump must be cared for. The umbilical cord stump may be treated with a variety of solutions, including alcohol, iodine, or antibacterial preparations, to prevent infections and to “dry out” the umbilical cord during this interim period. However, these solutions may dry out or irritate the tender skin of the infant's stomach surrounding the umbilical cord stump. Consequently, there is a need for a bandage which covers and protects the infant's skin in this area while allowing the umbilical cord stump to extend from the bandage so that various solutions may be applied to the umbilical cord stump.
A wide variety of bandages have been devised for protection of areas of skin. U.S. Pat. No. 612,997 to Smith appears to show a bandage for an umbilical cord. However, Smith appears to contemplate a bandage which covers and encloses the umbilical cord. Accordingly, Smith is useless for protection of the sensitive skin which surrounds the umbilical cord stump.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,817 to Mishkin appears to show a bandage with a central opening with overlapping portions, whereby the bandage may be fitted over a tracheotomy tube. However, Mishkin is concerned with protection of the wound site surrounding a tracheotomy tube and accordingly, does not provide a bandage which is useful for protection of the sensitive skin surrounding the umbilical cord stump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,000 to Harrison appears to show a bandage for covering a wound site caused by insertion of a catheter into a patient. However, Harrison is concerned primarily with covering a circular wound site with a bandage which has a handle into which a catheter may be received. Accordingly, Harrison does not provide a bandage which protects an area of skin from solutions which are topically applied to the surrounding skin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.